lego_star_wars_cretionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Samdudeman120/STAR WARS: The LEgend Of Five: Deception part 2
STAR WARS The Legend Of Five Deception Part 2 Mon Mothma droned through the report files on her desk. There was nothing like the work of a leader. Either you were a great leader with very few breaks or you were a terrible leader with no break at all. This was her pattern, and she feared it would remain that way until she died. Looking at the reports, as heart breaking as they were, almost tempted her to trade her position for that of a soldier. But she was no soldier. She instead promised herself that one day there would be peace, and she would be the first to know it. Until then, however, back to the reports. War on Malastare, Tanaab, Tatooine, Rhen Varr, Lok, and more screamed for her attention on every report. There were other planets, but those reports had not arrived yet. They were in the hands of Rogue squadron at the moment, and they had yet to arrived on board the Nebulon-B frigate. They were away scouting hyper-space routes for the convoy, trying to afford the Alliance just one more slip under the nose of the Empire. But she needed those reports. I've barely made it through the first crate, though... She had thought about sending someone after them but figured it was a task to small to risk more ships for, and no man was expendeble. All except.... Riken. ''Riken was one of the best Agents the Alliance had. He was cheap, he was experienced, and he had a ship. His ''own ''ship. Mon Mothma could send him, but that would mean sending the rest of Alpha squad. And she hated that idea. Alpha squad was official, by the book, and loved by the Alliance. Sam was hardly a friendly face. Sometimes he's here, sometimes he's not, sometimes he's flying around doing classified missions without permission, shooting up the Empire, fleeing rivals, or doing whatever else a young captain does in his free time. It didn't matter to him, and it didn't matter to Mothma. Except, he is the only one avaiable, cheap, and capable. Mon Mothma dropped her face onto her desk. "General Madine, my office, please." After a short moment the general came in, full attention. "Sit." Mothma said. Madine found a seat and waited for Mon Mothma to begin. "We have a problem, Genral. Rogue squadron has been gone far too long, and I fear the worst of them." Madine waited. "It has come to my attention that Alpha squad, being on leave, is not occupied at the moment, and are avaiable for any mission, correct?" "Yes, Mon Mothma, but you do realise that they are on leave, ma'am?" "I do. But they won't hesitate to take a mission, not so soon after their training." Mon Mothma stood, hands clasped behind her back, and paced. "We need those reports. That intel cannot go back to the Empire." "Intel returned is intel enough," Madine agreed. "Exactly. We need to know where the Empire is attacking, and if they find out we took it they will change their security codes, investigate, and get our people-" "Ma'am?" "I just realized how important this is. Maybe Alpha squad is not right for the mission." "Oh no, Mothma, I quite disagree. Alpha squad is perfect for this mission. A little errand here and there is healthy for them." Mon Mothma thought about it, paced, thought harder. If she lost the intel to the Empire it would mean a considerable loss to the Alliance. But if Alpha squad failed to retrieve it and got captured The Empire would get more then they were hoping for. So much at risk, but really no choice. She looked to Madine. "Authorise the mission, and get Alpha team moving. I want them on sight before I think twice about this." "Of course, Mothma." Madine left, leaving Mon Mothma is a slight state of panic. "What did I just do?" Deep space, crossing the unknown regions "Alright, listen up," Turtle said as she stood fro mthe co-pilots seat on board the StormHawk. "Our mission is devided into two tasks. Number one: Find the intel and bring it back to base. Use any means necessary. Number two: Acquire blueprints, deesigns, equipment, or other intel that can benefit the Alliance. Nothing fancy, no heroics. Got it?" The commandos in the back seats, along with Waros Badger and Ani, all nodded. "Good." She turned to Sam. "Captain, E.T.A?" "About an hour, more if you keep asking." Turtle rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Captain." "You're welcome, ''commander." He said with a wink. Turtle seated herself next to him in the co-pilots chair. "How're we doing on fuel and weapons?" Sam looked at her with an eyebrow arched. "You do know this is my ship and its always stocked, right?" Turtle threw her hands up in defense. "Just checking." "Don't worry about it. If we were low we would still be able to make it there and back. I tricker her out with some top grade space flight equipment, courtesy of the Empire." "Impressive." "You don't know the half of it. This baby could take on a star destroyer." "Really?" "Sure, if you ask nicely." "Well, then, ask nicely! There's one right in front of us!" "Calm down, it doesn't know we're here. Stealth generator." Turtle slumped in her seat. She was not used to the captain's style of work. Sam, sam's style of work. She looked over at him, looking for some form of panic. Nothing. He sat there, flying the ship, as if there was no concern in the galaxy. As if it was all just bad traffic. Maybe that was the greatest insult he could give the Empire; living without fear. It was one thing that half the galaxy tried and failed. Never before had she met someone who could do it, let alone do it like Sam. "We're coming up on Nar Shadaa. Intel indicates that Rogue Squadron stopped by here. Lets land and see what we can find." "But the mission-" "The mission was to gather Intel. We can still achieve that. If Roguse squadron is here they can tell us first hand where it is. No problem, no worries." "Who's in charge of this mission?" "Uh, that'd be you." "Then why are you assuming command of my-" "Stormhawk, this is Rogue 3, I understand you are in need of some intel." A voice came over the comm. "Yes, indeed. Thank you, Wedge. Commander, here, was just about to call off the search." "Was not!" she said, grinning as she slugged him on the shoulder. "Hey, you two, play nice," Wedge said, laughing himself over the comm. "We can't have Alpha squad kill itself off. That's just bad bantha poo-doo." Sam rubbed his shoulder then turned back to the controls. "Yessir, Wedge. Where's the intel?" "That's the bad news. We had to drop shipment over Tatooine, and then fight off some imperial fighters. Who knows where it is on the planet, if the Empire didn't take it." "Can we go back for it?" Badger said coming to the front. "Hello, Badger," Wedge said. "Still bossing Mon Mothma around?" "When I can. How about Tatooine?" She said, smiling at his remark. "Well, that's a no-go. The Empire put a blockade over it at the time the Death Star plans were stolen. Since then we've had trouble getting through." "What about shipping routes from Lok?" Turtle asked. "They're open, but tight. The Empire is scan searching each one of them. Sometimes they'll even board them." "Next stop is Lok, then." Sam said. "Thanks for the intel, Wedge. Couldn't have done it without you." "No problem, Captain. May the force be with you." Category:Blog posts